No lo olvidaré
by Lux Lunar
Summary: OneShot. De regreso de una misión, Ino desea aclarar las cosas con Neji; él no quiere recordar lo que ocurrió entre ambos, pero ella sabe que nunca lo olvidará. Neji/Ino. Lime. Reviews Open.  Primer ff de Naruto


Salu2!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Disfrútenlo!

**No lo olvidaré**

Oneshot

(Neji/Ino)

Ella lo había seguido hasta el fondo del bosque, cuidándose de que nadie se diera cuenta que había salido de la aldea. Sabía que él estaba allí, solo. Tenía la duda si continuar o retroceder y olvidarlo, pero desde la última misión a la que ambos asistieron, nada podía ser igual, no para ella. Temía un tipo de rechazo o menospreciedad, temía no ser correspondida. Aveces pensaba si lo que quería era realmente que él le correspondiera, no sabía aveces por que esa obseción así tan de repente. Él no era ninguna monedita de oro, lo tenía claro, pero no podía evitarlo. Era alguna fuerza sobrenatural que le obligaba a seguirle los pasos, después de lo courrido. Estaba a punto de doblegarse y marcharse, no encontraba suficientes argumentos para estar allí, pero el repentino galope de unas aves que salieron de entre los árboles del bosque la hizo mirar al cielo, ver como se dispersaban con sus alas entre los aires, apartándose en colectivo. Se detuvo, lo sabía, estaba cerca de él. Armada de valor, caminó cierta distancia cuando lo vio de lejos entrenando, estaba dándole la espalda, él no podía verla. Se ocultó entre un gran árbol, tratando de disminuir su chakra al mínimo. Por parte de él no hubo movimiento, seguía con la vista directa al fondo de los árboles. Ella pensó en observarlo por algún tiempo y hacer acto de prescencia cuando retuviera el suficiente valor, como para encararle. Estaba segura que no la podría ver, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -. Lo dijo sin siquiera girar a la dirección de ella para verla.

_¡Oh no! Me ha visto, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Me aseguré de ser lo más sigilosamente discreta y silenciosa, _pensó. Pero aveces se creía tan tonta al subestimarlo así, al final de cuentas era él, que se había convertido en un Jonin respetable, no estaba tratando con cualquier persona. No pudo ocultarse más tiempo.

- Hola Neji, yo sólo... b-bueno, sólo quería verte... b-bueno, no s-solo verte, quería hablar contigo -. Decía nerviosa, se molestó por sonar así tan sumisa, trató de quitarse esa sensación, pero cuando apenas lo estaba intentando, la callaban esas rígidas palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ino? -. Sonaba igual, con el mismo tono seco.

Ella se quedó tiesa, no quería decir algo incorrecto. No quería arruinarlo. Pero rápido recapacitó, no podía arruinar algo que aún no existía y si quería que existiera, tendría que tomar valor suficiente para pronuncias aquellas palabras.

- Bueno, no sé realmente por dónde comenzar... es algo que tengo que preguntarte, por que no me quedó claro, tú debes de saber de qué se trata - Lo dijo y bajó la vista, queriendo evitar esa intimidez, que le gustaba en lo oculto de ella pero que no aceptaba reconocer, vio que él seguía igual, no le daba la cara. Ino empezó a molestarse un poco -. Neji, ¿Sabes de qué hablo?

- No.

Le sorprendió esa respuesta. Le caló en el pecho, como una aguja perfodandole la piel. Fue una fría respuesta, típica. Ino lo vio y se sintió enojada. ¿Por qué no se lo decía en la cara entonces? ¿Por qué no volteaba a verla? Sintió que no estaba llendo bien, así que repentinamente no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo de valor, automáticamente lo obtuvo, se sintió lista para encararle.

- Sí lo sabes.

- Déjame solo, tengo que entrenar.

- Y yo tengo que hablar contigo antes, no me iré hasta que me escuches, tenemos algo que discutir.

- No hay nada pendiente entre nosotros, vete.

- Sé que estás tratando de disimular lo que pasó entre nosotros en aquella misión, pero no puedes ocultarlo Neji, sé que lo recuerdas y merezco una explicación.

- Ya no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó en aquella misión, imítame y deja de pensar demasiado.

- ¿Es por ella? -. Su voz se escuchó más frágil.

Finalmente Neji giró en sus talones, sólo para verla de soslayo. Ino giró la cara a otro lado, no se sintió capaz de verle a los ojos, su cuerpo no se sentía bien. Neji la miró unos segundos, pero después bajó la vista, se dirigió a sus cosas que estaban sobre una piedra. Empezó a meter sus armas en la mochila, tomándose todo su tiempo con cierta calma. Ino se dio cuenta que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse para conversar, así que se movió rápido.

- ¡Deja de ignorarne! ¡Te estoy hablando, maldita sea! -. Se aproximó a él por al espalda.

Neji como si nadie hubiera hecho sonido alguno, siguió aliniando sus cosas para marcharse. Ino lo veía y le daban ganas de golpearlo. Empezó a actuar desesperada.

- ¡Neji, mírame! ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame Neji! ¡Si no lo haces, se lo diré a todos! ¡Todo Konoha se enterará de quién es realmente Neji Hyu...!

Sus labios fueron sellados por la mano de él, en un movimiento rápido típico en el Hyuga. Ino se sobresaltó, no sólo por que él actuó de una manera improvisada, si no por que él la había sujetado con la otra mano por la cintura y la había atraído a su propio cuerpo de un movimiento. Ino repentinamente se perdió en él, sus grandes ojos azules estaban a sólo pocos centimetros de los color lila de él. Lo tenía como quería desde que había planeado seguirlo. Él hizo una mirada retadora, clavandole la vista en ella.

- Deja de decir tonterías... tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro, mientras no se trate de alguna misión ó trabajo en la aldea... yo no siento nada por tí y tú no debes sentir nada por mí, si se te hace diifícil entenderlo, tendrás que trabajar en ello desde ahora, porque no tengo la intención de seguir obteniendo escenas como ésta... ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Ino no pudo ni parpadear mientras le sostenía la penetrante mirada al apuesto chico. Él entonces dejó de aprisionar los labios de la rubia y apartó su mano, lentamente. Neji seguía sosteniedola a su cuerpo, la miró a los ojos, bajó la vista y la posó en los labios carnosos de la chica, ella sintió esa mirada única de él. Se sintió en sus garras. Pudo percibir el olor natural que desprendía su cuerpo, sus propios labios, era una escencia que no pudo olvidar. La recordó, de aquella noche. Él se detuvo, volvió a verla a los ojos nuevamente y entonces apartó su mano de su espalda baja, para liberarla. Giró nuevamente sobre sus talones dándole la espalda, tomó su mochila y con paso normal, se alejó de ella perdiendose entre los árboles de la naturaleza, con los rayos del sol aún resaltando el paisaje.

Ino no lo siguió. Giró el rostro para verlo mientras se marchaba, mientras la silueta se perdía en el hábitat verde. Se desplomó. Se sentó sobre la misma roca donde Neji guardaba su armamento y aguardó en silencio._ No le importo ni un pedazito... ni siquiera después de lo que vivimos... temí desde el momento que ocurrió todo, que ya no sería lo mismo... pero lo que pasó no lo causé sólo yo, fue él... fue él_, reactificó perdida en sus recuerdos.

Ino sonrió.

FLASH BACK! (Dos semanas antes)

Teníamos todo el día saltando sobre los árboles sin cesar. No sabía cómo el podía hacerlo así tan fácilmente, sin verse agitado ni agotado. Yo sabía que no éramos iguales, pero él también debía de saberlo. Además estaba oscuro ya y eso me molestaba un poco más. No pude más, me detuve en una rama, él me miró de soslayo e hizo lo mismo. Me senté de cuclillas y empecé a respirar con dificultad, me sentía debil, no podía seguir a menos que tomara un descanzo.

- Ino, ¿Estás bien?

- No, no lo estoy, pero que bueno que lo notas al fin después de casi veinte horas de camino de regreso, Neji.

- Oh, lo siento, noté que ibas a mi ritmo y no creí que estuvieras así de acabada.

- ¿Acabada? -. Sí, lo dije en voz alta, eso no sonó bien.

Neji miró al cielo, concentrándose en las nubes. Noté su semblante muy serio, bueno, más de lo habitual. La caminata de regreso había sido un poco extraña, él no me hablaba mucho. De hecho me sentía un poco extraña con él, puesto que Neji no era muy comunicativo, hablaba sólo para dar ordenes. Pero aún así, sólo lo miraba actuar. Neji, el chico indomable. Era la primera misión que compartíamos como escuadrón de tres ninjas. Sí, de la aldea salimos Shino, Neji y yo, pero por ordenes de Neji, que había sido nombrado capitan del equipo, Shino se adelantó unas cuatro horas de diferencia a nosotros para vigilar un camino opuesto que iba ayudarnos con la recolección de información que necesitaba la misión. Finalmente, sólo eramos él y yo. Era tan concentrado. No había tiempo de bromear mucho con él, cuando apenas yo estaba diciendo alguna curiosidad, él ya estaba descubriendo cosas nuevas en el camino y creando nuevas estrategias. No me quedaba más que observar su siguiente movimiento y decir sí a todo lo que decía.

- Va a caer una tormenta.

- ¿Qué? Pero, el cielo no tiene nubes como para una tormenta... ¿Por qué dices que lloverá?

- Empezará a llover en cinco minutos.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Tenemos que apresurar el paso, no falta mucho para llegar a Konoha, podríamos llegar en cinco horas a este tiempo.

- ¡¿Cinco horas? ¡Espera un momento Neji! No puedo continuar, debo... debo descanzar, no podré soportar tanto tiempo sin parar.

Neji me miró entonces, serio. Yo apenas estaba regulando mi respiración. No sabía que seguía, temía que dijera que no era para tanto, que cinco horas de camino no era nada. Pensé en decirle que me llevara en su espalda para evitar el descanzo, pero, era Neji. No me imaginaba así con él. Aún más, él no aceptaría llevarme en su espalda. Neji seguía viéndome desde aquel punto. Por un momento desee que Shino estuviera aquí, era extraño pero hablaba mucho más, así simplemente alguien podría estar de mi parte, y no sentiría esta incomodidad que me hacía sentir rara.

De un salto, Neji bajó a la superficie de tierra. Lo imité, con mi cansancio que era obvio. Se acercó a mí lentamente.

- ¿Estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. Lo vi de cerca, se veía tan lindo. La luz de luna hacía que sus ojos brillaran de una manera especial. Estaba hundiéndome en su mirada, pero reaccioné y rompí el encanto. Neji miró en varias direcciones, usó el byakugan buscando en la oscuridad. Yo no miraba nada a más de seis metros. Entonces, encontró algo.

- Sígueme.

Claro, lo seguiría. Él mandaba, yo obedecía. Caminamos adentrándonos a unos arbustos. Él miraba fijamente un punto, yo lo seguía muy cerca por que cada vez que nos adentrábamos al bosque, más oscuro y silencioso se ponía todo. Sentía arañasos en las piernas, de repente sentía algo blando y casi me hacía brincar del susto, pero me contenía. Una, por que el gritar podría despertar a algun animal extraño, otra por que me daba un poco de verguenza que Neji se diera cuenta de lo asustadiza que era. Me cuidaba de mi espalda, escuchando ruidos entre la escuridad, sin darme cuenta choqué con el pecho de él, dando un leve respingo. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento se había detenido y había girado hacia mí.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! -. Sonreí nerviosamente.

Él no se inmutó. Me vio y noté que hizo una mueca, le había dado gracia mi acto miedoso. Le sonreí. Él volvió a darme la espalda, mientras localizaba el lugar que había visualizado minutos atrás. Me sentí tonta sonriendole como una boba, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Seguramente ya creyó que soy una boba. Traté de olvidarlo, seguí caminando. Ahora sí lo pude ver detenerse, se quedó inmóvil, lo miré. Entonces la lluvia empezó a caer. Me tapé la cabeza, que de nada sirvió, pues empecé a mojarme. Como lo había pronosticado, pasó. Las gotas que caían eran grandes, comencé a empaparme.

- Neji, debemos ocultarnos.

- Lo sé, ya casi estamos cerca, ven.

Caminamos nuevamente yo detrás de él. La lluvia estaba distorcionando mi camino, veía todo nublado. Neji caminaba muy seguro de sus pasos, pero yo no estaba viendo claro. De repente dejé de verlo. Miré a varias direcciones, tratando de ver a donde se había metido, pero su silueta había desaparecido pronto. No supe qué hacer. Me sentí una tonta, ¿Qué clase de ninja era yo? Entonces pensé, ¿Y si Neji me dejó por que lo estaba atrasando? Me invadió el miedo. No sabía si seguir o esperar a que apareciera. Me sentí sola. ¿Qué clase de escuadron eramos, que se abandonaba así al primer síntoma de debilidad? No lo pude evitar. Ya no me importaba si pensaba que soy una cobarde debilucha buena para nada, rubia con grandes senos pero sin habilidades, una poca cosa.

- ¡Neji! - Lo llamé a gritos.

No podía evitarlo, sentí pánico. Sentí que estaba a punto de desplomarme en medio de una tormenta que no cesaba, que comenzaba a aturdirme, pero enconces una mano se posó sobre mi hombro. Giré a verlo. Era él.

- ¿Estás bien? - Me clavé en sus ojos, tan tranquilos. No se veía ni una pizca de perturbado. Volví a afirmar con la cabeza.- Lo encontré, vamos.

Entonces me tomó de la mano y me condujo entre el mar que caía del cielo y los grandes pilares de madera que contruían los árboles. Me dejé conducir, como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que protegían. Apreté su mano, me sentí segura en su agarre.

Finalmente se detuvo, sobre una torre de rocas.

- Espera aquí, veré si está habitable.

Se introdujo en la cueva, que se notaba estrecha. Salió y me dio luz verde para entrar. Me metí rápidamente, empezaba a sentir el frío en mis huesos. Me senté en la tierra y abracé mi propio cuerpo, mientras habcía una pose fetal, encogiendo mis rodillas. Temblaba, parecía que iba a desmoronarme. No pensé que el clima iba a manifestarse así, mi cuerpo no lo estaba soportando. Miré a Neji en el otro extremo, lo vi sacarse la última gota de agua de su largo cabello. Me imaginé que soltandome el cabello tendría un poco menos de frío, así que me deshice de la coleta, pero no sirvió de nada, mi cabello húmedo se pegaba a mi espalda y me causaba aún más escalofrios. Sentía el cuerpo tan tieso, creí que no iba a moverme, pero con un esfuerzo traté de separar mis manos y juntar cierta cantidad de chakra para realizar el jutsu médico en mí misma.

- ¿Estás lastimada, Ino?

- No, es sólo que creo que pescaré un resfriado, quiere darme algo de calor con éste jutsu médico, pero... creo que el frío no escapará fácilmente.

- Tienes la ropa llena de agua, debes quitartela.

- Sí, pero no tengo ropa seca, no va a funcionar, podría empeorar.- Mis dientes chocaban, el frío era incontrolable.

- Espera, tengo algo aquí.- Dijo, lo vi urgar entre su bolsa y sacar un... ¿Pergamino? -. Tómalo, sólo desenrollalo, no es un pergamino común, está hecho de una tela especial, la desdoblas y se convertirá en una manta, con un poco de calor se pondrá lo suficientemente tíbia para albergarte del frío.

Lo tomé y lentamente lo desdoblé como él me indicó. Fui torpe, apenas podía moverme. Neji miraba afuera, la lluvia alcanzaba sus pies, pero no parecía importarle, noté que puso su mirada fija en un punto, abstracto. Iba a sacarme la ropa del cuerpo, pero di con él, no me sentía cómoda, estaba muy cerca. Entonces, como si hubiera leído mi mente, volteó a verme con mi semblante aún descompuesto por el frío.

- ¿Quieres que me salga para que puedas sacarte la ropa? -. Su voz sonó tan amable, aveces dudaba que era él quien estaba allí.

- No, no es necesario, sólo, volteate hacia esas rocas... por favor.

Me miró antes e hizo una mueca, volvió a soreir y por primera vez me obedeció. Rápidamente me quité los zapatos, me saqué la falta, me quité las mayas de red de piernas y brazos, y finalmente me saqué el top. Terminé de desenrrollar el pergamino y cubrí mi cuerpo con él. Con lo que no contaba es que la tela era lo suficientemente delgada y transparente para ese pergamino, así tán práctico. Le dije que ya estaba lista. Me vio, ya cubierta de la blanca manta.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, creo que me has hecho esa pregunta muchas veces en muy poco tiempo, he sido torpe... lo siento.

- No importa, he batallado con cosas peores.

¡Qué! Ahora no me cabía la duda, era el mismo Neji. Lo miré mordazmente, pero lo olvidé. Me acurruqué recargada en la roca, pasaron varios minutos y nadie hablaba. Él seguía con la mirada perdida y yo envuelta como un taco. Él había sido... ¿Dulce? Conmigo. Había sido extraño, puesto que nunca había visto esa etapa de él. Nunca habíamos sido amigos, apenas y saludaba a las personas, casi siempre se le veía sólo, si no era con TenTen o con Gai-Sensei, últimamente salía con Hinata, cosas de la familia. Pero, era tan reservado. El momento en que me tomó de la mano, fue tan lindo. Él me estaba cuidando de lo que me asustaba. Empezaba a sentir cierto cosquilleo en el cuerpo y sonreí, pero como sí hubiera sido un hechizo, pronto volví a ver la situación racionalmente. Él había actuado como capitan de escuadron, no había hecho nada más que eso. Las atenciones, era obvio, tenía que cuidar del escuadron si estaba en sus manos, lógicamente no iba abandonarme en medio de la noche, qué cuentas le rendiría a la Quinta después. Claro, sólo trabajo. Que tonta era, tenía mucha imaginación. Pero, aún así, Neji era como un sueño, las chicas lo decían todo el tiempo, era de los más apuestos ninjas de la aldea y desde que obtuvo un rango superior a todos los demás ninjas, se volvió más cotizado. Dios, qué suertuda era TenTen al tenerlo cerca más que cualquier otra. Lo vi con su seriedad, se veía tan sexy. No perdía nada si intentaba un poco más.

- Neji, gracias por la manta, está funcionando.

- Claro -. Sólo dijo eso y volvió a quedarse mudo, pero no me rendí.

- Es genial que pienses en todo, nunca me pasó por la cabeza cargar un pergamino para el frío, jaja.

- Bueno, no fue mi idea, fue de TenTen, ella carga todo tipo de pergaminos y me obsequió éste para... cualquier ocasión, veo que fue de ayuda... se lo agradeceré.

Entonces, sentí algo extraño en esas últimas frases. Me lo imaginé, claro. TenTen y Neji, ¿Era posible? Claro, no salía con ninguna otra chica que no fuera su prima o ella. Me sentí triste de repente, no tenía por qué, pero sentí abatido el estomago. Entonces, sin pensarlo lo dije.

- TenTen, ¿Es tu novia? - dije en tono bajo, casi en susurro

Neji repentinamente me clavó la vista. Me di cuenta que acababa de ser la tonta más imprudente del país del fuego. Traté de corregirme.

- ¿Qué dije? ¡Ay que tonta! Estaba bromeando, no tienes que contestarme, realmente no tiene importancia, ¡digo! A mí que me importa, no me hagas caso, olvidalo, suelo decir cosas sin sentido cuando estoy aburrida, pero no tiene sentido, no creas que quiero meterme en tu privacidad, ¿Yo? No, no, claro que no... - me quería cortar la lengua pero no podía detenerme.

- ¿Estás aburrida?

- ¿Q-qué? - me hizo callar.

Entonces sonrió. Nuevamente. Dios, que bello era cuando sonreía, ¿Por qué nadie se lo decía? Era un adonis de carne y hueso. Tal vez ya lo sabía él mismo. Prefería callarme antes de decir una inpertinencia. Lo vi, temblando. Me di cuenta, que no se había quitado la ropa húmeda y seguía mojandose los pies, la lluvia no paraba. Me sentí desconsiderada.

- Neji, ¿Tienes frío?

- No me descompone, puedo con el .- Al decirlo, le vino un espasmo involuntario, noté síntomas de un resfriado. Me sentí tonta otra vez, él enfermo y la ninja médico tapadita sin hacer nada.

- Neji, acercate, tengo que revisar tu temperatura.

- No es necesario, me siento bien.

- No importa, debo revisarla, ven.

- No, gracias.

- ¡Neji! Esto no es un juego, no estoy aquí de adorno, si la Lady Tsunade me envió a esta misión es por mis habilidades como ninja médico, para cuidar de Shino y de tí en situaciones peligrosas de salud, y no me digas que estás bien por que la médico soy yo, no tú, éste es mi trabajo y si no me dejas hacerlo, Lady Tsunade debe de saber que no me permitiste cumplir con mi responsabilidad.

Al decirlo, me quedé con la gargante seca. Pero había logrado que él me tomara en serio. Lo noté con el semblande un poco duro. Sí, tal vez me excedí con mi monólogo, pero era necesario, él era un chico persistente. Se acercó a mi lado, saqué las manos y le toqué la frente y el cuello.

- Sólo revisa la temperatura, estoy bien.

- Eso crees, tienes más de 50° de temperatura, oficialmente estás bajo fiebre peligrosa, primero que nada, debes quitarte la ropa, anda.

Me clavó la mirada y por primera vez era una mirada tierna, como diciendo con pesar: ''¿Tengo qué hacerlo?''. Lo miré rígidamente, como toda una médico que da indicaciones a sus pacientes, entendió. Empezó a desamarrar el moño de su camisa y se deshizo de ella, siguió con la capa de abajo y el bendaje en sus piernas. Lo miraba, pero bajaba la vista, haciéndome la distraída, no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba nerviosa por tenerlo así, tan cerca de mí.

- ¿Tienes algún otro pergamino de manta? - sugerí mientras me hacía la boba esculcando mis cosas.

- No.

- ¡¿No? - me puse más nerviosa, no lo pude evitar.- B-bueno, entonces... tenemos que cortar un poco de mi manta, creo que ajustará para ambos...

Me desenredé poco a poco, lo hice con lentitud para no destapar algo que no tenía que ser destapado, sin querer rozaba mi piel sobre la de él y los nervios no me dejaban en paz. Ya que tuve la suficiente tela, él sin pensarlo la cortó con su puño suave. Le dije un leve ''Gracias'' que sonó casi en susurro. Él se veía bajo control, sólo me miraba hacer mi trabajo, sin moverse.

- Neji, cubre tu pecho y espalda con la manta, es lo más importante ya que allí se encuentran tus organos vitales, ahora recuestate y descanza, iré a mojar un poco este trapo para cubrirte la frente.

Él obedeció.

Con trabajo me arrastré para mojar el trapo con la lluvia, el agua que caía estaba helada. Volví y le cubrí la frente, retirándole el cabello de la piel.

- ¿Tienes frío?

Le pregunté mientras usaba el jutsu médico en su frente, pero no contestó. Lo vi, mirándome fijamente. No desvió la vista. Me sentí irreal en aquel momento. Neji y yo, como primitivos en esa cueva, casi desnudos. Parpadeé varias veces, traté de concentrarme en mi trabajo, pero el tener su mirada sobre mí, me hacía perder la coherencia.

Seguí tocando su frente, con el dorso de la mano, gentilmente. Bajé la mano por sus mejillas, por el mentón, delicadamente, como si cuidara de no quebrarlo. Empecé a divagar nuevamente él, empecé a perderme en sus perfectas facciones.

- Neji, tu piel es tan suave.

Él me miraba, después miraba afuera, volvía a verme, como si fuera un juego de miradas. Mis caricias aceleraron, bajé por su cuello, suavemente. Continué, bajando ahora por su pecho descubierto. Dios, siendo un chico, su piel era perfecta. No reaccioné a lo que estaba haciendo, seguía tocando su pecho, bajaba más, hasta llegar a su duro abdomen, mi vista se centraba en cada centimetro de piel que yo tocaba. Había olvidado la medida de la temperatura, sólo continuaba acariciando su cuerpo como una obseción, hasta que una de sus manos sujetó mi muñeca, parando el toqueteo. Reaccioné entonces, asustada.

- Neji, lo siento, yo...

No pude terminar. Su mirada ya estaba clavada en mí. Jaló mi muñeca hacia su cuerpo, haciéndome caer sobre él, poniendo su cara justo al frente de la mía. Sus labios sólo dependían de centímetros hacia los míos. Sus grandes ojos color púrpura me miraron y se desviaron a mis labios. Una ráfaga de calor lleno mi cuerpo. Quise besarle, quise besarle, quise unirme a sus labios que sentía que me llamaban y entonces él me besó, jalándome completamente sobre él. Sostuvo mi cuerpo con ambas manos, mientras me hundía en ese frenesí de beso, su lengua entró en mi cavidad persiguiéndo mi lengua, su miel tíbia y dulce se mezcló con la mía. Lo rodeé con ambos brazos, amarrándome a su cuello, sostuve su cara con ambas manos, presionando nuestros labios más. Él me sostuvo entre sus brazos, delicadamente giró mi cuerpo para acostarme bajo su cuerpo, su cabello cayó sobre mi cara, lo aparté buscando nuevamente su boca y lo besé de nuevo. Se deshizo de su manta y arrancó la mía de un sólo movimiento tan sútil que no lo sentí. El frío no importó ahora, estaba bajo su cuerpo tíbio, que debido a la recién temperatura, estaba caliente.

Él empezó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, no decía nada, seguía mirándome con su seriedad clavandose en mi mirada, pero sus ojos habían cambiado, notaba un brillo especial, él me deseaba y lo demostraba mientras adueñaba de mi cuerpo. Empezó a besarme el cuello, los senos, el abdomen, succionando mi piel. Me sentí tan nerviosa, cuando llegó a mi intimidad y la tocó, me volví loca. Yo aún era virgen. Una ola de calor cubrió mi cuerpo al darme cuanta que estaba a punto de dejar de serlo, con cierto miedo a la idea y no me importó. No creía de repente lo que estaba pasando, pero volvía a sus labios y caía en la cuenta que sí estaba sucediendo. Sus manos recorrieron mis piernas, que las movía a su antojo, tocaba mis muslos subiendo hasta mis caderas. Se deshizo de la única prenda que cubría mi intimidad, la rompió al retirarla. Me sujetó mientras clavaba esa mirada única en mis ojos e intentó penetrarme.

- ¡Neji! - grité al sentir el ardor que me estaba provocando.

- Lo siento - Jadeó al decirlo.

Empezó a hacerlo suavemente, con cuidado de no herirme, pero aún con ese cuidado, sentía un dolor que nunca antes había sufrido. Me intoxiqué de su olor, mezclado con el sudor que nuestro cuerpo empezó a producir. Me sujeté a su cuerpo y dejé que continuara mientras le clavaba las uñas en cada embestida y le mordía la piel. Me refugiaba en su boca buscando una salvación a mi lamento. Finalmente al lograrlo y romper mi virginidad, no se detuvo y aceleró ritmo. Gemí, como nunca pensé que pude haberlo hecho. Grité su nombre, al sentir esa mezcla de dolor y placer que causaba convulsiones en mi cuerpo, sin poder controlarme. Sentí que me perdía cuando estaba cerca de ese momento y finalmente exploté en éxtasis de placer, retorciendo mi cuerpo mientras él lo sujetaba. Entonces caí.

Puedo decir que recordé los siguientes pasos, mi escapatoria. Se desplomó a mi lado, mirándo hacia el techo, ambos tratándo de controlar nuestra respiración, pero no recuerdo cuándo logré recuperarla, caí en un profundo sueño, pero antes de perderme en él, sentí el brazo de Neji acurrucándome en su regazo. Desaparecí.

Nos despertamos, él vestido, yo con la manta enredada. Parecía que no me conocía, me vestí. Estaba apurado en irse. Saltamos sobre los árboles. Le pedí que me dejara revisar la temperatura, pero me ignoró. Se adelantó lo suficiente para que sólo pudiera ver su sombra. Llegamos a la entrada y entonces allí estaba ella. TenTen lo recibió y ambos de alejaron a la aldea, sin recordar que yo estaba detrás. Caminé sóla a casa, me reconté sobre la cama y cerré los ojos.

FIN - FLASH BACK.

Él se equivocaba, yo no iba a olvidarlo.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Espero sus opiniones! Buenas o malas, aportan algo en mí.


End file.
